


A study in Gay Clizzy edition

by WonderlandWillBurn (orphan_account)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Clizzy - Freeform, Cute, Dimisexual Raphael Santiago, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Malec, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Reed College, Saphael, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WonderlandWillBurn
Summary: Texting Shadowhunters but human! That is all.





	1. The Clizzy Is Real

Clary jimmied the door open to one of the dorms at Reed college and slid in.

She glanced around the room but to her confusion no one was there. Maybe Simon was in classes, Clary thought to herself. 

Simon had just transferred there with his boyfriend a week ago and Clary wanted to surprise him. After all, he needed a break to sit down and talk. 

So she plopped down on the couch in the corner and pulled out her phone, texting Simon. 

TheGayFray: GUESS WHOS IN YOUR DORM???

LovelaceSimonLovelace: Ryan gosling?

LovelaceSimonLovelace: jk uh me why?

TheGayFray: I don’t see you? I’m sitting on your sofa?

LovelaceSimonLovelace: Clary, me and Raphael don’t have a sofa. What are yoOH MY GOD YOUR IN SOMEONES DORM GET OUT NOW FRAY

Clary suddenly glanced up and realized. The room was hot pink and black, without a single video game poster or nerdy merchandise hanging on the walls.

Clary jumped up and grabbed her bag to run out, when suddenly the door clicked and swung open.

But she was up a second too soon. She heard a scream coming from the doorway. Slowly she turned around and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

She had porcelain skin not unlike her own and tattoos littered her body. She stared at the neck ones first. 

A tattoo of three sparrows on her collar bone, each one flying up her neck. 

But her staring was interrupted by someone hitting her over the head with a magazine before Clary shouted at her attacker,

”HEY HEY HEY I’m not trying to rob you. I’m not trying to watch you. I just thought this was my friends dorm. I’m sorry. I’m leaving. Really really really sorry. By the way, I love your decorating.” 

She seemed to sound sincere to to the girl, as she slowly put down the magazine and composed herself.

“Sorry about that. My name is Izzy Lightwood.” she said with a smile.

“Something tells me I should give you my number.”

And so Izzy did, and the two talked that night for hours, and in the morning Clary put Izzy’s number in her group chat with Simon, Raphael, Jace, Lydia Alec, who was coincidentally Izzy’s brother, and Alec’s boyfriend Magnus.


	2. The Girlfriend debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m being really lazy. I have been reduced to text fics. Clizzy being funny plus confirmed sexuality’s sort of I don’t know anymore

AlecLightNO: Gays, Jace just woke up and I told him he was going to marry Lydia as a joke and he started crying.  
*video link attached*

Lidiayy: JACE I feel personally offended by this. Also my little lesbian heart says no. And don’t you mean GUYS? 

AlecLightNO: did I stutter?

TheGayFray: touché.

NothingLessThanSevenInches: Get em babe!

AlecLightNO: ISABELLE  
1\. Why are you here  
2\. Why are you calling my best friend a babe  
does this officially make us all some level of gay? 

NothingLessThanSevenInches:  
1\. Because Clary invited me  
2\. Because she’s my girlfriend  
3\. Yes 

*NothingLessThanSevenInches changed the group name to A Study In Gay*

AlecLightNO: CLARY WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME I TOLD U ABOUT MAGNUS

TheGayFray: Because she’s your sister. I’m not going to tell you about making out with your sister.

Raphael: I hate you all.

LovelaceSimonLovelace: EVEN ME RAPH? 

Raphael: no my little fledgling. Come back to bed.

LovelaceSimonLovelace:  
Fine.

Jace Gayland: ALEC WHY ARE YOU MOCKING ME. THE GAY™ CANNOT ACCEPT BEING IN A STRAIGHT MARRIAGE 

AlecLightNO: Because it’s funny. And your bi. I AM THE REAL THE GAY™

TheGayFray: NO I AM THE REAL THE GAY™

NothingLessThanSevenInches: Everyone shut up. I am the queen Bi and I say Clary comes over to my dorm and we all shut up for the day.


	3. The Clary Has Fallen

AlecLightNO: Today was a great day.

Jace Gayland: Did Clary fall over in the parking lot again? 

AlecLightNO: Twice actually 

NothingLessThanSevenInches: ALEC STOP MAKING FUN OF MY GIRLFRIEND OR ILL INSULT MAGNUS 

NothingLessThanSevenInches: MAGUS GIVES TERRIBLE BLOWS 

AlecLightNO: ISABELLE YOU DONT KNOW THAT 

NothingLessThanSevenInches: HAHAHA YOU NEVER DENIED IT..... 

MagnusMcGlitter: ALEC

TheGayFray: Izzy stop fighting over me. Anyone want to go get breakfast? Tilt? They have pie.

DeadWinchester: PIE

NothingLessThanSevenInches: Who was that?

AlecLightNO: Idk anyway I’m free and Magnus is free 

NothingLessThanSevenInches: I’m game

NothingLessThanSevenInches: Saphael? 

Raphael: Who? 

TheGayFray: You and Simon. You coming or not? 

LovelaceSimonLovelace: Sure. Raphael needs to get dressed though.

TheGayFray: EW SIMON NO

LovelaceSimonLovelace: Shut up Fray we all know what u and Izzy were up to last night 

TheGayFray: YOU KNOW NOTHING 

NothingLessThanSevenInches: I do though ;)

The Gay Fray: NOT HELPING IZ

AlecLightNO: everyone meet up at the north trail on the bridge. 

LovelaceSimonLovelace: Why? So clary can fling us all of it for suggesting she and Izzy are doing ‘things’? 

AlecLightNO: Just do it. 

Lidiayy: Fine


	4. NO STRAIGHTNESS ALLOWED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter. I don’t even know how to explain this chapter, it’s too all over the place as group chats are

LovelaceSimonLovelace: What’s everyone getting 

JaceGayland: Dude why are you texting us we are all sitting literally in front of you there is no need for this 

LovelaceSimonLovelace: Also key lime pie and the ‘burned burger’ whatever that is

LovelaceSimonLovelace: Just READ THE DAMN MENU ITS DEFINED RIGHT THERE 

JaceGayland: I’ll take my chances I’m too lazy for this. 

LovelaceSimonLovelace: What? Reading two sentences? It literally takes more work to read this text then that 

NothingLessThanSevenInches: Guys whatever. Did I tell y’all I ran into my ex?

AlecLightNO: Wait what 

TheGayFray: OH I REMEMBER THAT THIS IS HILARIOUS EVERYONE SHUT UP

NothingLessThanSevenInches: so I kissed Clary while we were at old navy shopping, and that guy I had been talking about last year, Meliorn, walks up to me and says “so ur gay now? Or are you a half straight?” 

NothingLessThanSevenInches: He also said I wasn’t a real gay because I dated him like BITCH PLEASE I DONT NEED YOUR STRAIGHTNESS GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME BY LITTLE BI HART IS SICK

AlecLightNO: ISABELLE NO

NothingLessThanSevenInches: ISABELLE YES

MagnusMcGlitter: GLITTER 

AlecLightNO: Why mag why

MagnusMcGlitter: Because I need glitter 

AlecLightNO: YOU HAVE A ROOM AT HOME FULL OF IT NO

AlecLightNO: I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANYONE BUYS MAGNUS GLITTER I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU  
AlecLightNO: HE PUTS IT ON ME IN MY SLEEP 

AlecLightNO: DO Y’ALL KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS TO GET OFF

NothingLessThanSevenInches: I’ll get you glitter Magnus 

MagnusMcGlitter: Thank you my dear Izzy. SOMEONE CARES ABOUT MY NEEDS.

AlecLightNO: Isabelle I will throw you off a building. 

TheGayFray: Touch her and I will break your neck

AlecLightNO: Can you even reach my neck 

TheGayFray: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

**Author's Note:**

> YAYAYAYAAYAYYY


End file.
